With You
by NaturalDisaster5012
Summary: With You by Jessica Simpson, Jude is shooting her music video to her new song 'With You' Tommy is still gone but does he come back? Jommy.


A nice little one-shot songfic to Jessica Simpson's song With You. Jude is shooting her music video, Tommy is still gone, but does he come back? Jommy.

"Back to ones everybody!" the director yelled. Jude sighed and climbed onto the bus where the first scene was being shot.

Jude sat down in the seat and waited until the director yelled 'action' the regular looking bus began to move and it was silent on the set. Jude pulled out her IPOD from her back pack and put the head phones in her ears. The camera man walked up closer to her, to get a close up of the IPOD screen. 'With You' by Jude Harrison, It said. Jude closed her eyes and tapped her hand on her knee as the music filled the speakers, but it looked like she was just listening to it on her IPOD. She mouthed along to the words and looked out the window as the bus began to pull away.

_The real me is a Southern girl  
With her Levi's on and an open heart   
Wish I could save the world  
Like I was Super Girl  
_

Jude looked out the window and saw a little girl and a little boy. The girl had little blonde pig tails and had her fists above her head and she ran around, pretending to fly like a superhero. The boy had dark brown hair and was sitting off to the side smiling at her.

_The real me used to laugh all night  
Lying in the grass, just talking 'bout love  
But lately I've been jaded  
Life got so complicated_

I start thinking about it  
Almost forgot what it was like  
To know when it feels right 

The bus pulled to another stop and a little down the road Jude could see two teenagers lying on their backs on the lawn next to one another. The girl was hoisted up on her elbows and the guy seemed both angry and upset. This girl was a fiery red head and the guy had spiked, brown hair. The guy finally got up angrily and walked away. As the bus began to move again Jude sighed and watched the girl put her head in her hands.__

But with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you

With you  
With you  
With you  
Now that I'm with you 

When the bus went to the next stop Jude saw a hot guy in a black beater shirt and baggy faded jeans. He was raking leaves on someone's lawn and a blonde girl walked up to him. Her thumbs were latched into the back pockets of her light blue jeans and she was wearing a dark band tee. Her hair was up in a clip but when she walked up to the guy she dropped the rake, wrapped his arms around her, unhooked the clip, and ran a hand through her hair. Jude smiled, just like she was supposed to, at the pair.__

You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that, all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke   
Just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally   
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe   
Just knowing you found me 

Jude looked to the front of the bus and found that they were behind a school bus, so they stayed sitting there for a little longer. Jude sighed and turned back to the pair and saw the guy whisper something in the girl's ear and then they laughed together.__

'Cause I start thinking about it  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know when love feels right 

The girl smiled happily and wrapped her arms around the guy's neck. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly. Jude smiled as they pulled away.__

'Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you

With you  
With you  
With you  


The bus turned a few times and Jude hummed along with the music playing through the speakers. A co star of hers, a man who looked like the older version of all the guys she had seen at the bus stops, came and sat next to her across the aisle of the bus. He looked at her and gave a small wave; she smiled back and continued to hum along.

_  
Come and take me  
Love you, save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself with you_

Jude looked over at the man again and something behind him caught her eye. She looked out his window and saw another dark haired man and a blonde girl; they just climbed out of a sports car that had a sign over the trunk that said 'JUST MARRIED' with a few little doodles on it. Jude smiled as the man picked up the woman; both dressed casually, and carried her across the threshold of the house. The woman straightened one of her legs and threw her head back and smiled, the man smiled happily at the woman in his arms.

_  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
_

Jude smiled at the man on the bus as he got off at the next stop. As he was going down the steps he took one last glance at her and waved, he smirked and climbed off the bus. Jude smiled to herself and turned the volume up on her IPOD. The last piece of the song flowed through her ears and she smiled and opened her mouth wide, mouthing along to the words like she was belting them out.

_  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now_

Jude sighed and shut off her IPOD but the finishing music continued throughout the set. The cameras followed her as she exited the bus and walked down a short street. She looked up at the house she was supposed to stop at, there waiting for her was supposed to be her co star. Imagine her surprise when she met the cool blue eyes of Tommy Quincy. He was standing in front of the big white house, with blue shudders. There were leaves surrounding him and he smiled, he was in baggy jeans and a dark blue button up shirt and his famous leather jacket. Jude's face immediately broke out into a smile and she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away slightly and loosened her hair from its confines of the messy bun it was in. Jude smiled even wider, he gently pulled the tee shirt she was wearing and crashed his lips onto hers. The cameramen and director smiled, knowing this was a perfect shot.

The music finally faded out and Jude and Tommy pulled away and just smiled at each other.

_Now that I'm with you_


End file.
